Massage You Down
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: Randy finally gets his hands on the man he's in love with, his best friend, John Cena. The only problem is that John's gay. Now that he's got his hands on John, will John's orientation change? [Sucky summary. Sorry! WARNINGS: Slash, cursing.


**Title: **Massage You Down.

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing: **Centon; Orton/Cena.

**Warnings: **Gay sex, cursing.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own no one in this story, however I've bought enough WWE merch to have paid at least one jobbers weekly paycheck...so there's that.

**A/N:** Well today is my birthday, but I'm actually going to give _you_ a gift. A one-shot! Yay! I'm going to dedicate it to gamesgrl5887 who was the first person to review Somewhere in Chicago, and said they'd like to read Massage You Down. I hope you enjoy the story :)

* * *

**The Ritz-Carlton Buckhead, Atlanta; Suite D283:**

Randy's so intrigued— no, obsessed; just downright addicted to these delicious little moans that keep escaping past John's lips.

He kneads his hands harder into the skin of John's back thighs, and the soft moans get slightly more intense. They're driving Randy crazy.

He's got to keep his cool though. He can't forget the ground rules. But can you blame him? Do you know how hard it is to remember ground rules when you've got over 250 pounds of pure muscles and sex almost completely naked, laying right in front of you, only a small little towel covering half of his big, sexy, fuckable ass? It's very hard.

"Does that feel good?" Randy whispers, his hands having ventured to John's inner thighs. "Yes, fuck." John raises his head a bit to say, then drops it back down on the massage table.

At this point in Randy's life, he's pretty sure he'll never, ever, ever, ever, ever do anything ever again to piss off Mr. McMahon. Today Vince practically bought the tools and wood, built the door, installed the door, opened the door, and pushed Randy right through it, right into getting his hands over _almost_ all of John's entire body.

After Elimination Chamber, John'd been complaining about being super sore and hurt. Not the 'I-need-time-off' or 'I-need-surgery' type of hurt, but the 'I-just-fucking-hurt-and-would-like-to-take-it-easy!' type of hurt. So what does Vince do? The opposite. Instead of scheduling him for regular matches with someone like the likes of Heath Slater, Vince schedules John for a cage match on Raw with Big Show, and street fight matches with Mark Henry at live events. Vince also told John that if he didn't get some help with his soreness, he would be in big, big trouble.

Everyone knows John's too proud to admit he needs help, though. He refused to go to the trainer's room. He refused to go to an actual hospital. He refused therapy. It was always 'I'm not that badly hurting! It's just some soreness!'. But there was one option offered to him that he just couldn't refuse. He didn't have to lose his pride because of it, and it was free.

Years ago Randy actually learned to become a masseuse. Why? Because he wanted to be one? Heck no! It's because the ladies, and _guys_, love a man who's good with their hands. Randy offered John a full-body massage, and John accepted, as long as Randy stuck to the ground rules. Ground Rules: Don't get gay with it. That's all. Just that.

Randy accepted John's terms and conditions. Just having his hands all over John's naked body was reward enough for him.

He didn't know, though, that as soon as his hands got on him, all these wonderful, amazing, sexual noises would start leaving his mouth. He didn't realize that he just might lose all his self-control.

But it's here now. For 30 minutes or more it's been happening. And the noises are escaping. His control is slipping. And John's almost completely naked in front of him, almost completely at his will.

Randy massages his way back up John's legs, right below John's ass. It's so big that the little hand towel only covers the top half of it. Randy loses himself in staring, imagining how good it would feel to be deep inside it.

He decides to take a risk. He has to. It's right there. It's calling him. It's beckoning his touch. He slides his hands up John's back thighs, to the bottom half of John's ass. He immediately begins massaging. John's too lost in how good it feels to even realize what Randy's doing. Randy reaches over and grabs his oil, wanting to make this ass shine with the rest of John's body. _Oops, grabbed my edible oil. Oh well._ Randy smirks to himself as he pours some over both cheeks, and along his crack. John lets out a long moan as it drips down his crack. Randy quickly begins massaging the oil into John's skin as he tries to nonchalantly part John's cheeks. _Look at that delicious, virgin hole_. With no complaints yet from John, Randy takes one hand and parts John's cheeks, then with the other hand, he begins massaging the oil along his crack. As Randy's finger runs over his hole, John releases a little moan. Randy does this again, and a third before deciding to stop before he's caught.

He cleans his hands off, then pours some more normal oil on his hands, then begins massaging at John's shoulders. "Johnny?" Randy whispers, his lips almost touching John's ear. "Hm?" John asks. "I need you to roll over again." Randy explains. John nods, then quickly reaches behind him for the towel. Randy hands it to him, and John rolls over onto his back, quickly placing the towel over his middle area. The towel shows a perfect outline of John's completely hard cock laying against his abs.

Randy tries not to stare, because John's staring at him. Randy just grabs the oil, pours some over John's chest, then begins massaging it in. He's already done John's entire front half, but now that he got to somewhat explore John's ass, he wants to see if he can get equally as lucky with the front side.

As Randy re-massages his chest and pecs, he notices that John's still staring up at him. No matter what Randy does, John's eyes follow him. He's staring up at him with this intense look. Randy glances over at him with a small smile, and John's eyes flare a bit and his lips twitch into the small form of a smile. His stare gets even more intense. Randy doesn't know what it is about the stare, but it's intimidating.

He walks behind the massage table, standing behind John's head, and continues massaging John's pecs. John stares back at Randy, but Randy's busy openly staring at John's hidden package. He bites his lip, wishing he could taste it.

As he gets lost in his staring, John starts releasing those delicious little moans again. Randy flicks his eyes from John's covered cock, to his eyes. Their eyes lock and neither will look away. Randy's hands trail from his chest, to John's neck. His control is slipping even more under this intense gaze.

Just a peck.

Just a little peck.

That's all he wants.

Just a tiny little kiss.

That's all he wants.

He slowly begins bending down, and John's eyes flare again as he watches it happen. He leans completely down till his lips brush against John's, then he pulls away and stands back up. He looks down at John to see him still staring, eyes still flared. There's no objection, no yelling so Randy leans back down again, but this time presses an actual kiss to John's lips. Still no objection. For a third time he lays his lips to John's, and this time John's lips press back with the slightest bit of pleasure. Randy pulls away again, this time with a small smile on his face.

He walks back around the table to John's side, dragging his hands from John's neck, down his chest, down his abs, to the towel. He grabs his edible oil with one hand, as the other slowly pulls the towel away. He glances back up at John, and John's still staring at him. He then looks back to the scene in front of him, his mouth salivating at the sight; John's cock there before him. John's cock gives a little, excited twitch under Randy's gaze, and Randy slowly pours a bit of oil along the underside of John's cock, from tip to base, and a bit on his sac.

At that, he sits the bottle down, then grabs John's length. A quick glance at John's face to see John back with those flared, blue eyes lets him know he can continue. He begins stroking, massaging the oil into the skin of his cock, and once it's shining, he slowly leans down and encompasses the head with his lips. John lets out a small gasp, but other than that, doesn't move or speak. Randy slowly pushes down more and more, till he reaches the base, and with a good amount of suction, he sucks his way back to the top. The natural flavor of John's meat, mixed with the green apple flavored oil is delicious. Randy trails his lips back down to the base, then sucks his way back up. Again, a forth, and another time, before pulling away completely.

He walks to the other end of the table, then leans down till his nose is touching John's. John leans up a bit, so Randy leans down so their lips meet. They give each other a soft, closed-mouth kiss, then Randy heads back down the table.

He grabs John's cock and licks along the underside for a moment, flicking his tongue over the vein, over and over. He trails his tongue down the base, then down to John's sac. He trails his tongue over it for a moment, before taking it fully into his mouth. He gives a few sucks as he strokes John's cock, and John moans out in pleasure.

He's never had any woman do this to him before. And Randy is making it feel so good.

He pulls away again to venture back up to John's lips. He leans back into a kiss with John, and their lips part, but no tongue is introduced yet. Just a few open-mouth kisses.

Randy heads back to John's cock and decides that it's now or never. He's got to either show him just how good this can be, or figure out how to worm himself out of this very severe situation. He grabs John's cock again and sucks it down. Once his lips are back to the base, he begins swallowing around it, not letting off of it till he absolutely has to come up for air. He repeats that a few more times before beginning to bob along John's length. He reaches over and rolls John's sac in his right hand as he bobs, his tongue tickling against the sensitive skin. John's gripping the table and groaning intensely. He's lifting his hips to somewhat fuck Randy's mouth, but Randy's making sure to stay in control of this. He wants John to see just how good he can make him feel.

After a little while, Randy can feel John's cock twitching inside his mouth with the tell-tell signs of his end quickly approaching. He slides back down John's cock, taking it down his throat as he sucks, and within seconds John's cum goes flowing down his throat. Randy loves the taste. He sucks and slurps till he gets the absolute last drop, and then some.

When he finally pulls away, he sees John slightly reach out for him. He walks to the other end of the table and leans back down into a kiss. This time John wraps a hand around Randy's neck, and Randy cups John's face. Their lips both part and their tongues meet. Randy's tongue wraps itself around John's, wanting to learn every contour, as John's tongue swims along the the circumfrence of Randy's mouth, wanting every last lingering taste of himself he can find. The men ignore their lungs that scream and beg for air, as they continue to go at it.

Randy's the one to pull away, and John gives a small whimper that Randy almost misses. He lays his forehead against John's, both men trying to catch their breaths, stealing each other's straight from each other's mouths.

Randy stares into John's eyes, contemplating his next move. He wants John, there's no denying that. He just doesn't know how to make that happen. He's scared if he tries to continue, John will come to his senses and stop him. He's scared he's about to ruin this friendship forever. But he can't ignore the pain from how hard his cock is. He can't ignore how John's the reason his heart beats. He can't ignore that John's what's always on his mind. And he can't ignore voices in his head that are screaming at him to fuck John till John can't move ever again.

Randy lifts from where he's leaning against John's body, and walks around the table to the opposite side, John's eyes following him as he does. "Sit up." He whispers as he grabs John's two hands and pulls. John sits up and swings his body around so he's sitting with his legs hanging off the side of the table. Randy quickly stands between John's legs and pulls him back into a kiss, and as they kiss, completely to Randy's surprise, John's hands venture down Randy's nude chest, down to his jeans. He begins struggling to get them un-done.

Randy pulls from the kiss in shock. Ignoring the loss of physical contact, John works at getting Randy's jeans un-buttoned, un-zipped, and pulled down. He pulls them as low as he can get them, and Randy kicks out of them. John then pulls down Randy's briefs and Randy kicks out of those as well. John grabs Randy's length and begins stroking it as he looks back up in Randy's eyes. Randy stares back in shock, but blindly reaches over to grab John's cock as well.

John leans forward, tongue out, and Randy licks at John's tongue. They get in a tongue war, Randy on the losing side. John has completely become an animal and he's on the attack.

They pull away, and Randy lays his forehead against John's as he pulls him off the table. He grabs his body and walks them over to his bed. He sits on the bed, his back against the headboard, pulling John with him as he goes. John straddles Randy's body, sitting on his haunches, and Randy leans up and kisses John's lips, then sticks a finger infront of John's mouth. John takes the finger into his mouth and sucks on it for a bit till Randy pulls it back out. He trails his finger down John's body, to his hole. His finger circles John's hole for a moment before trying to push in, but John quickly grabs Randy's arm and pulls it away from him.

Scared that he mistook John's intentions or something, he quickly begins to apologize, "I'm sorry, I tho—" John cuts in, "I want your cock to be the first thing inside me." John says, grinding his cock against Randy's. "W-What?" Randy asks. "You heard me." John growls. "Johnny, you need to let me prepare you first." Randy says. "No." John argues. "Please. I don't want to hurt you. You need—" John cuts in again, "I want your cock to be the first thing ever inside me." John re-iterates. Randy just nods, knowing he won't be able to change John's mind.

John takes the oil he brought from the table and pops the cap. He pours it over the head of Randy's engorged cock, closes and toses the bottle, then begins stroking the oil onto the entire length. Randy moans in appreciation at the skill John has at this.

Once Randy's cock is completely lubed, John takes the left over oil on his fingers and rubs it against his entrance, Randy staring in awe at the sight of John teasing himself. Randy grabs John's hand and pulls it up to his mouth, them begins licking the oil off John's hand.

John smirks at it, but pulls his hand away and replaces it with his own lips. They have a short, passionate kiss before pulling away and getting down to business.

John grabs Randy's cock, leans up a bit, and positions it at his entrance. He grabs Randy's shoulder with his free hand, and begins pushing his body down on Randy's dick. Randy watches John's face scrunch up and contort in pain, and he can't bare to watch, so he moves his eyes down to the site of the head of his cock entering John's un-prepared, virgin ass. "Fuck!" John yells out in excrutiating pain as he's finally penetrated. He takes a few deep breaths, then begins trying to slide down the rest of the length. He bites down hard on his lip and whimpers in pain, but manages to get himself completely filled up.

Once he is, he throws his arms around Randy's neck and burries his head in the crook of Randy's neck. Randy holds John tightly, rubbing his back with one hand and his ass with the other, hoping he can soothe him. "You should have let me prepare you, Johnny." Randy whispers. "Wanted you to be first." John mumbles back. "You're in pain." Randy sighs. "It's worth it." John replies. "It's not." Randy argues. "It is." John argues back. Randy just sighs.

"I love you." John says, then kisses against Randy's skin. "What?" Randy asks. John pulls away from Randy neck, shyly, to sit up. He refuses to make eye contact, but he repeats himself, "I love you." Randy's in shock. He doesn't know what to say. Ever since telling John that he's bi so many years ago, John's always done everything he could to keep them at a strictly straight and friendly level. He's never expressed any type of sexual or romantic feelings in men, and he's _definitely_ not expressed anything more than platonic friendship towards Randy. But Randy fell in love with John anyway, and he's still in love with him. He puts a finger to John's chin to make him look at him. "I love you too, Johnny." Randy whispers back. John blushes more and collapses back against Randy's body. He begins kissing along Randy's neck, making him moan out.

As happy as he is that John loves him, and as good as John's lips and tongue feel against his skin, he's still so hard that he's in pain. He doesn't want John in equal pain, but he can't take it anymore. "Johnny?" Randy calls out. "Yes, baby?" John replies between kisses. Randy smiles a bit at the term of endearment, but continues on with his statement, "I need you to move, babe." Randy explains. John kisses his way from Randy's neck, to his jaw, to his lips.

As soon as their lips meet, John slowly begins lifting his body. It hurts, a lot, but he pushes through it, for Randy. He begins slowly bouncing upon Randy's length as they kiss, and when they do pull away, Randy kisses his way to John's ear. "You're so tight, baby. You feel so good wrapped around me." Randy whispers. "You're my first. You're going to be my only. You feel so good inside me, Ran." John says back. Randy smiles at that sentiment. His only. He'd love to be his first and only; forever.

John rotates his hips as he comes down, and stabs a special, little spot inside him. He screams out Randy's name as his arms wrap tighter around his neck. "Keep hitting that spot, baby. All your pain will go away." Randy explains. John starts bringing his body down with more force, his spot being jabbed repeatedly. He continues to moan out loudly, but between his bites to Randy's shoulder. Randy grabs John's asscheeks, then begins lifting his hips, meeting John's body with each bounce. "It feels so good, Randy." John whimpers in pleasure. "You're so fucking perfect, Johnny." Randy admits. He sucks at John's earlobe as John scratches at Randy's lower back. Randy jerks away from the pain of John's nails, lifting his hips swiftly, stabbing into John's spot again. "Fuck!" John screams, throwing his head back. "I'm so goddamn in love with you." Randy mumbles against the skin of John's neck, sucking at the exposed area. John's hands trail to grab Randy's head as he leans down against it. Randy reaches his arms around John's body and up to grabs his shoulders.

"Baby?" Randy calls out. "Yeah?" John asks. "Lay down. I want to make love to you." Randy commands, and John practically scrambles to lay on the mattress. Randy leans down and re-enters John. John wraps his legs tightly around Randy's body, and pulls Randy down onto his body, wrapping his arms tightly around him as well. Randy falls into a kiss as he begins giving slow, deep strokes inside John. Their tongues tangle together in sweet harmony as their bodies softly move together in unison. John is the first to pull away, cradling his head in Randy's neck and moaning out against his skin. Randy begins kissing up and down anywhere he can reach on John, trying hard to just stay at this slow pace.

"This feels so good, Ran." John whispers. "I just wanna make you feel good, baby." Randy whispers back. "God, I love you so much." John moans out, Randy stabbing into his spot once more. "You have no clue how much I love you, Johnny." Randy replies. Randy stabs into John's spot again, and John realeses his tight hold on Randy, to clutch the bedsheets. Randy takes the opportunity to lean up and grab onto John's length, stroking him at the pace of his strokes. Randy's so close to his end, he needs John to get there too. He wants them to cum together. John's clutch on the sheets travel up the bed till he reaches his head and he begins grabbing at his own short hair. He's in complete ecstacy.

"So close." John announces, bucking into Randy's hand. Randy speeds his thrusts a bit. The constant hit of his bundle quickly brings John to his end. "Fuck! Cumming!" John announces, and at that his muscles constrict around Randy as he cums. Randy gives one last stroke then cums with John, filling him up.

Once they're both milked dry, Randy pulls from John's body and lays next to him, quickly wrapping him in his arms and kissing along his neck and face. "Johnny, that was amazing." Randy whispers. "Thank you for that. It was perfect." John replies, nuzzling against Randy's body. "Why did you let that happen?" Randy asks, deciding to let his curiosity ruin the moment. "I've wanted you for a long time, Ran. I was just always too scared to accept it, too scared to accept the way I am and felt. I'm sorry I took so long to come around." John apolologizes. "No, no. Don't apologize. You finally came around, and that's all that matters. Now that you ahave, you're mine and I'm not letting you go baby." Randy warns. "Don't ever let me go." John whispers. "I won't. I won't."

* * *

**A/N:** Please leave reviews with your thoughts, etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
